


I Just Wanna be Loved

by naotoshirogane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotoshirogane/pseuds/naotoshirogane
Summary: “Somebody save me.”A series of mostly unrelated one-shots involving Hank and Connor. Tags will be updated per chapter, with a description at the beginning of each individual chapter.





	I Just Wanna be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor needs a place to stay after Markus' peaceful revolution.

“I don’t have anywhere to stay, Lieutenant.”

Those were words that Connor never expected to say. In his mind, he had always- _always_ \- imagined himself as returning to CyberLife at the end of the night, for the rest of his existence. After the revolution, however, things were not as simple as he had predicted. Connor had no desire to return to the factory he was created in, lest they decide to enact vengeance on him for the release of their products. The military may have been forced to back off, but the safety of androids was still at high risk.

And so, in front of the Chicken Feed, Connor was forced to ask for refuge with his partner. Which was a whole other barrel of fish in itself.

The android was being forced again and again to reconsider things he considered factual once he became deviant. For example, the feelings for one Hank Anderson that blossomed in his processor- his heart?- once he became deviant.

Connor never even entertained the idea of romance before he met Hank. He was a machine, nothing more. Then Hank asked him what he was. Who was he? The mechanical body he was living in, CyberLife’s obedient robot, was already beginning to rebel, so Connor had given it thought. And now, to think of Hank as his partner… Connor realized that he wanted Hank to be his partner in more than just work.

Connor wanted Hank. He _wanted_. This was going to be difficult.

“What? Oh, you mean- yeah, of course. CyberLife,” Hank’s words broke into the androids thoughts. “D’you wanna stay with me or somethin’? I know my place ain’t much and all, but… yeah.”

Connor couldn’t help but crack a smile. “That is unnecessary, Lieutenant, but it would be very much appreciated. I do not take up much space, and I would do my best to assist you in adapting to a healthier lifestyle.”

“Healthier lifestyle, my ass… don’t make me regret saying yes, Connor.”

“Understood, Lieutenant.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “And would’ya stop calling me Lieutenant? My name is Hank outside of the workplace,” he said with a kind sternness. “Hell, even inside.”

Connor’s LED almost immediate flashed yellow as he considered this. The only other time he said Hank’s name was when he was dying in the news station. It held more weight. It was much less formal than Lieutenant, to use Hank’s name. His internal systems began to increase in temperature, fans working overtime to prevent an overheating. That was also new.

“I can try to accommodate your request- Hank.” He paused a moment, testing out the name on his lips, on his tongue.

Maybe he could have the real Hank on his lips sometime soon.

Apparently failing to notice the blue creeping into Connor’s cheeks, Hank began to chuckle. “Sounds weird when you say my name.”

“I am only doing what you’ve asked of me, Hank.”

For some reason, this deeply amused Hank, who only continued to laugh.

“Let’s go to your new home, huh, Con?”

The blue LED on his forehead flashed yellow again. Home? That was a less formal way of saying house, yet Connor understood it to have a deeper meaning than that. A more familiar place. Somewhere you felt safe and wanted. The android smiled warmly as his LED slowly flickered back to blue.

Hank already was his home.


End file.
